darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Georama
Georama is a gameplay mechanic featured in Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle. Accessing this mode enables the player to engage in a town-building mechanic where they will restore local towns by placing world inhabitants, buildings, and landscape features, which are unlocked by collecting either Atla or Geostones which are found within dungeons, in respectively the first and second game. Though both games feature the Georama system, they are implemented in considerably different ways. Dark Cloud In Dark Cloud Toan collects specific items, be it houses, structures, people, objects, trees or sections of roads and rivers, by opening Atla and keeping the contents in his Atlamillia. Atla was made by the Fairy King to preserve the local towns when the Fake Genie, under the command of Flagg Gilgister, was destroying them. The Fair king then hid them in local dungeons, with several of them found per floor. Atla are floating spheres with red and green coloration, similar to a 3D yin-yang symbol, which can only be opened by Toan. Once collected, each structure must be placed separately, after which specific people and objects can be placed on said structures. A home's inhabitants will always have some sort of reward event upon restoring their home and fulfilling all their requests, such as specific placement in the town, either closer or near certain objects or other people. Progressing through each town also unlocks new miracle chests containing valuable items. The PlayStation 4 version of Dark Cloud added a bronze trophy for viewing a town's Geoerama analysis after after completing one of its residents’ requests. ''Dark Chronicle'' In Dark Chronicle Georama changes from a fixed limit of items to a far more customizable version, in which you can almost entirely freely place any building and house people inside of them. Locations now feature additional mechanics, such as Balance Valley's plateaus requiring an even weight distribution, or Veniccio's coast requiring the use of piers to place objects. Georama is introduced in Chapter 2, after freeing the firbits from King Mardan's bewitching spell on the "Fish Monster Swamp" floor in Rainbow Butterfly Wood. As a reward for returning his fellow compatriots Conda will allow Maximilian and Monica to use his Carpenterion to construct new towns. The PlayStation 4 version of Dark Chronicle added a gold trophy for 100% completing all Georama areas. Geostones Instead of Atla, dungeons now contain Geostones, with one single Geostone per floor per dungeon, generally always containing multiple item blueprints for Georama parts. The first Geostone appeared on the "This is a Geostone?" floor of the Rainbow Butterfly Wood dungeon, marked with a purple dot on the minimap. They are picked up with . Upon returning to the relevant Georama town and pressing you will enter Georama Mode, and Carpenterion will download and read the Geostone data you've collected. Alongside new part blueprints, Geostones also contain conditions for fully completing each location. Conditions generally involve specific requirements for unlocking stuff in the future, such as new shops and people, said requirements vary from building specific objects, housing specific people, or fulfilling some level of Culture Points. Georama parts Geostones unlock Georama part blueprints, which then require crafting materials to be built. Crafting materials are very common items, found through monster drops, stealing from them, treasure chests, or by purchasing them from various shops, primarily of which Conda. Attempting the build a specific part will show you to the required items, and if any are missing. Culture Points and Polyn In Georama, Culture Points (CPs) are numerical values assigned to express the level of development a player has made in that area. CP is accrued by placing items in a Georama location and meeting Georama requirements, which vary in each area. Certain CP values must be reached in order to advance the story in some situations. You can view the total amount of CP you've garnered in the Culture menu in your georama menu. Placed georama parts consume polyn (short for 'polygon'), which is expressed on the Carpenterion menu as a limited number value which differs with each area (i.e. 2000 Polyn). This limit will typically never be reached even if a player is completing all available content within the game. If a player is to add extra Georama parts into the world which are not necessary to meet any requirements, it will become more likely that they have no Polyn available. Polyn count seems to be assigned to items based on their size and polygon count. Removing a Georama part will replace the Polyn which was assigned to the object while it was placed in the world. Category:Gameplay